Morning Lust
by PassionateBlack'N'WhiteInk
Summary: After a very eventful night Grell and Sebastian have a very eventful morning!*yaoi*smut*


**Black Butler**

SebastianxGrell

Morning Lust

The sun shined threw the sheer red curtains as the warm morning breeze of summer blew into the room. As the air blew over a milky skinned body with long red hair that shifted in the wind; it moved about rustling the red and black sheets on the bed.

A tall figure stood above the red head wearing only black silk boxers. He rubbed his hand gracefully over the red head's cheek and waited for him to wake. The sleepy red head opened one eye to see his lover looking at him with his ruby ones and smiled.

"Good morning Grell."

He lifted his head and looked at him trying his best to wake up.

"Good morning Sebastian." He murmured as he rubbed his eyes and blinked as Sebastian placed his glasses back on his face.

Grell looked around at the room as the memories of the night before flooded back to him and how he how he got into his lovers bed. Sebastian looked at the still sleepy headed reaper. He placed his hand on his smooth face and gave him a light kiss on his lips and smiled as his messy sex hair fell in front of his face.

"You still look extremely cute even with your messy hair. I just cant get enough of you."

He kissed Grell again and watched as the shinigami turned bright red. A smirk formed across his face as he got up and began to get dressed.

Grell on the other hand still didn't want to be awake so he plopped right back onto the plush pillows and curled up like a cat in the sheets. Sebastian turned to see his lover trying to fight off the morning and laughed to himself. He walked over now only shirtless and yanked the sheets and covers off the reaper's body. Reveling a smooth but bruised milky white body, with long read hair covers his lower parts. Grell shivered as he realized he was still naked and the covers were gone. He looked up to see the demon smiling at him and he glared at him for disturbing him.

"Get up Grell, I have a beautiful morning planed for us. Before the Young Master has me remove you from the premises."

"Oh, do you now Bassy?" He said with a grin.

"Yes and fro the first thing you get to do is take a bath so come on and lets get to the tub."

He blushed as Sebastian picked up his naked body and carried him to the tub. As he closed the door he put the shinigami down to wonder around the huge room. He notice the room had floor to ceiling windows and curtains, tan titled flooring, cream walls and elegant embroidery and furniture. The tub was near one of the windows and next to it was a marble like counter/bench which had his clothes flooded upon it and a towel. The bath water looked so inviting and as he leaned to look in it he could feel the heat coming up from it.

"I hope the water is to your liking."

Grell blushed as he stood naked in front of the tub and Sebastian. the butler smirked as he helped the reaper into the warm bath. Grell looked up at his beloved demon as he sat down in the warm water.

"The bath has milk and rose water in it to soften and rejuvenate the skin. Now if you would please bring up you right arm so I can clean-"

"You not going to come in with me?" He said still blushing.

"Would you like me to…I just assumed you would like a bath by yourself."

"I want you in here with me…please."

"All right then."

Sebastian took off his clothes folding them neatly next to Grell's clean ones that he had set out for him before stepping in. He sat right behind him spreading his legs for the red head to sit between them and he wrapped his arms around his waist. Grell rested himself on the butler's smooth chest and they stayed like that for a couple of minuets. Taking in the sounds of birds chirping and feeling the breeze blow in threw the windows. The hot sun shine poured in covering the two men in warmth as they soaked in the tub.

Grell turned his head and kissed Sebastian on the lips. They stared into each other's eyes once the kiss was broken. Grell turned his head back around and sighed.

"Aaaaahhhh…this is so relaxing Sebas-Chan." He giggled as he said this "I don't want to leave this tub at all…it feels so good."

He slumped down a bit to submerge his body more into the warm bath water. Sebastian chuckled a bit and smiled as he began to left his lovers face up to his. As he stared into his eyes he said:

"Grell you look so cute in the sunlight…I wish I didn't have to leave you…I just love you so much I hate it that we only get 1 day a month or more if were lucky to see each other."

"Oh, Bassy I hate it too…I wish I could do something about it! I've tried many times but they never work!"

Grell turns completely around sitting on Sebastian's lap with his legs around him. He cups Sebastian's cheeks and gives him a heated kiss.

"I love you too Sebastian."

Sebastian wiped away a few tears as they began to run down Grell's cheeks. He pulled Grell closer to him there bodies almost fussing together. He gave him a passionately deep kiss. Grell fully enjoying the heated kiss slithered his tongue into the demon's month causing him to give a deep moan. They broke a part to get some desperately needed air before counting the kiss. As their passionate lust infused kiss grew deeper with their tongues battling for dominance twisting and flicking around in the other's months, so did their want for each others touch.

Grell could feel Sebastian's member becoming erect just as his own as they grinned against each other. the red head slipped his hand under the water and began to fondle the butler.

"Ah…ah…Grell s-stop…we cant do this in here someone w-well surely h-hear us!"

Grell stopped and continued to kiss him. He could fell himself getting bigger just feeling Sebastian getting harder as well.

"Aaaaaawwwww…..Sebby I want you…I-I'll promise to be quite."

"You…quite?" He chuckled to himself. "Come on lets go back to the bed room."

He lifted the shinigami up out of the water and carried him, both wearing only a towel. When they made it to the room and he laid on top of Grell ad he laid him on the bed. Sebastian kissed him deep and long with fierce passion with lust in each others eyes.

The demon rubbed his fully erected length against the reaper's painfully erected one causing him to yelp. Sebastian nuzzled Grell's neck and began to kiss and nip his way down his body. He stopped at his stiff little nipple and used his tongue to swirl around it. Sucking and gently biting it while rubbing and twisting the other. Grell arched his back into the touch wanting more. But Sebastian pulled away leaving him to whimper but soon moaned in pleasure as he felt his member being gripped and kissed on it's tip.

"AH!…oh Bassy!"

Sebastian licked and teased him terrible before he fully engulfed his member in his mouth. Grell let out a low moan close to a growl then he yelped as the white hot pleasure pulsed up his body as Sebastian sucked on him. It was becoming to much for Grell!

"AH…AH….D-Damnit I-I-I'm g-going t-t-t-t-to - AH!"

Sebastian heard his plea as his precum filled his mouth. He licked his lips gripping Grell's base preventing him from coming too soon as he began to stretch Grell's entrance. He watched as the red headed man wiggled and then bucked into his fingers. As he kissed his slips.

"Ah…Grell…you ready?"

"Yes…YES….Always!"

He griped his passionate lover's hips and aligned himself to just barely grace his entrance teasing him horrible.

"D-D-Damnit stop t-t-t-t-AH SEBASTINA!"

He screamed this as Sebastian pushed himself into the shinigami. he watched as he moaned in pain/pleasure and looked up at him with lust covered eyes. Sebastian pulled out almost completely only leaving the head in and rammed right back in him. He pounded into him repeatedly going torturously slow. Then brushing by his sweet spot eliciting a scream.

"AH…AH..AH…SEBASTIAN!"

"OH GOD, GRELL…AH! Say my name…say my NAME!"

T he demon pounded into the reaper as harder. Always hitting his sweet spot as Grell screamed his name. He wrapped his legs around Sebastian's body pulling him in closer to his body and caught his lips in a heated kiss. As the passion and pleasure pulsed threw their bodies the butler couldn't help but moan into the lustful kiss he was receiving from his lover.

"OOOoooo…Grell..ah!"

Sebastian thrusting into the shinigami at a fast but steady pace and griped his cock and began to stroke it. Causing Grell to arch his back and buck into the man above him. Grell could feel his climax coming and Sebastian could feel his own end drawing near. with this in mind he spread up mercilessly thrusting himself into Grell causing him to yell in pure ecstasy.

"AH AH AH OH SEBASTIAN-I…AH SEBASTINA!"

"GRELL!"

The two came simultaneously as Grell's white liquid spilled over their chest and stomachs and Sebastian filling Grell to the brim with his seed. Sebastian pulled out slowly and collapsed right next to the painting redhead. he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close to his body.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

they kissed each other in a warm light way still filled with the want of each other. they laid in that bed not specking a word just listing to the outside noise and to each others breathing. it was so clam, so relaxing.

Utter Bliss


End file.
